The Boy is Mine
The Boy is Mine is the song sung by Tiffany and Jessie for their music video during the episode Chemistry. The song is originally sung by R&B stars Brandy and Monica. The concept for the video is two girls (Tiffany and Jessie), who both have feelings for the same guy, but who has been flirting with both of them. Lyrics Jessie: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute Tiffany: uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar Jessie: Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named... you know his name. ' Tiffany: Oh, yeah definitely I know his name. Jessie: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. ' Tiffany: Huh.. no no, he's mine. Both: '''You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the boy is mine. '''Jessie: I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, Are you insane? ' Tiffany: See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. Cause' you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me. Jessie: See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame. Tiffany: And maybe you misunderstood, Plus I can't see how he could wanna take his time and that's all good. All of my love was all it took Both: The boy is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me the boy is mine. Tiffany: Must you do the things you do Keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you And if you didn't know it girl it's true. Jessie: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside. ' Tiffany: You can say what you wanna say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake. ' Jessie: When will you get the picture. You're the past, I'm the future Get away it's my time to shine if you didn't know the boy is mine. Both: The boy is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me the boy is mine. Tiffany: You can't destroy this love I've found; your silly games I won't allow, the boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel. ' Jessie: What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to the special place that's in my heart, he was my love right from the start. Both: The boy is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. Jessie: He belongs to me ' Tiffany: The boy is mine, not yours ' Jessie: But mine! ' '''Tiffany: '''Not yours! ' Jessie: But mine! ' Tiffany: Not yours! ' Jessie: But mine! Both: I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me; the boy is mine. Category:Songs Category:Music Videos